The device of this disclosure is directed to the use of the same in relation to saws particularly, but also to other tools which are desirably positioned so as to cut to certain depths or certain heights as the case may be, particularly relating to circular saws as the best example of devices which particularly disclose the use of the device hereof.
In the broadest contemplation the invention is intended to be used with different kinds of tools which are cutting tools for example, which may be measured from one position and other types of tools measured from another position by indicating means carried by a common device such as the device hereof.
As far as is known the device incorporates novel elements related to each other so as to in corporate in one device, means to indicate several different types of cut depths or heights as the case may be whether by a circular saw or other tool where heights and depths are important to determine or to provide in ultimate workpieces when they are completed.